Game: To Skrap
A multiverses game set on Skrap. Pinguinus is the GM and Holbenilord plays as Arrik. GAME 1 You are in a bar on Skrap. It is fairly empty; the only other inhabitants are a bunch of Lentaa, chattering concernedly in low voices. The Zyrothan bartender eyes you suspiciously. 2 Arrik moves over to the Bartender. "Hello." He leans in. "Anything going on around here?" 3 "A little bit. Rumor has it a town three miles south of here got razed. Who or what razed it, no one can say." He eyes you and your equipment for a moment. "If you'd pop down there, maybe make some sense of these tales, I'd pay you a good sum. 150c sound good?" 4 "That does sound good. I'll be back." Arrik heads off to the south. 5 You walk for a little while. You here gunfire and screaming from up ahead; by the quantity of noise, you guess that at least thirty people are duking it out. 6 Using as much stealth as a Xodu can muster, Arrik attempts to discern what is occurring. 7 There is an extended battle going on. It seems that a trader caravan is being attacked by three, maybe four Sand Snakes. The traders are losing. '' 8 Not wanting to die, Arrik skirts the battle with his guns ready. 9 ''Clever man. Xodu, that is. The sun is beginning to set. And Skrap is a lot less pleasant after dusk... There is a cave a little ways to the west. It appears uninhabited. There is also a small, rusted Carvicor a few yards from you. Either of these locations would make for a good shelter. 10 The cave seems like the more attractive option. Cursing himself for bad time management, Arrik heads to it. 11 You enter the cave, and find a Mincer Machine Pistol and 20 credits. What appears to be a shallow grave lies just outside the cave. 12 Arrikk is a curious guy and investigates the grave. 13 You find the corpse of a weasel-like humanoid, of a species you do not recognize. 14 Arrikk wonders what it is and how it got there. After that, he looks to see if the battle continues ouside. 15 The battle has ended; the Sand Snakes successfully devoured the traders, and left the scene. The caravan remains partially intact however, and you can make out a glint of metal in the moonlight. (Skrap has a moon, right? Must... do proper... research...) 16 Arrikk sneaks over to investigate the vehicle. 17 You find an Irihil Particle Beam, and 50 credits besides. However, you've scarcely gotten a good look at the loot when you hear a gun cocking and a Zyrothan voice saying "Kragger. Get away from my loot." 18 Allowing the particle beam to charge silently in his hand, Arrikk steps back. "What makes this yours, you little skegger?" 19 "Cuz this is my turf. Now hand it here before I blow your face inside out." 20 Arrikk smacks the Zyrothan in the face with the butt of the particle beam (rolling a 4, if it matters) and then attempts to disarm it, keeping the weapon's barrel pointed at them. 21 The Zyrothan falls backward, losing its Biter Shotgun. Its ally, a huge Skarg with a Blazer, charges into the room. He rolls a 1, missing you completely. 22 Still wondering why this weapon was even here in the first place, Arrikk shoots the Skarg with the particle beam. 1, 5, so one hit (160 heat damage). 23 Consider it ominous that you were supplied with such a powerful weapon this early in the game. The Skarg is dead, but the Zyrothan pulls out a combat knife and rolls a 3 when it tries to slash you open. 24 Laughing at the Zyrothan's feeble attack, Arrikk rolls a 6 and a 2 with the beam, hitting nicely. 25 You hear Salsenes, Zyrothans, Skarg and Velaya coming forth at alarming speed. 26 Arrikk scurries back to the cave. 27 Unfortunately, this is the pirate lair, and you can see them coming. They have not noticed you yet. There are: 1 Salsene, 3 Skarg, a Velaya, and a pair of Zyrothans bringing up the rear. They are all armed with Blazer Assault Rifles, except for the Salsene, who has a Vampron Sniper Rifle. 28 Arrikk hides somewhere, weapon charged. Somewhere unseen. 29 There's a stalagmite that will do quite nicely. Salsene: OK, boys, what did you get? Velaya: Nuthin good. And Reol and Tor snuffed it down there. Salsene: Krag it, that's four men in a week. First that kragging Carnager, then our weasely friend over here- Skarg: Someone dug up up our weasel! Salsene: What? Krag! Someone's been in our cave! Spread out. I want this little skegger found and thoroughly blasted. NOW! 30 Arrikk does not move. 31 Roll a die, and add your Stealth points to the number you rolled. If the total number exceeds 6, you evade detection. If not... you might want to charge your particle beam. 32 2 (stealth) + 4 (rolled) = 6 33 Unfortunately, 6 does not exceed 6. A Skarg has found you. "Hey boss, I found him!" 34 "No you didn't." One 4 and one 5 is a very dead Skarg. 35 One of the Zyrothans is the first to arrive. 4 2 5 5. That's two hits, after armour 90 damage. 36 In very bad pain, Arrikk fires again. 1, 6. 160 (h) damage. 37 The Salsene and the two remaining Skarg storm in. The Salsene smiles. ''Thought you'd rob us now, did you? Skegger. Give me that particle beam and maybe I won't kill you. 38 Arrikk shoots the Salsene in the face. "I don't think that will be necessary." 4, 5 - two hits. He turns quickly to the Skarg. "Do you want money?" 39 ''The Skarg nods. "I like money," he says. The Velaya and other Zyrothan come running in. The Skarg rolls 3 6 4 5, doing 100 damage on the Zyrothan, now unconscious. 40 Arrikk shoots the Velaya- 4, 6, 320 damage done. "Well, I can get you money." 41 The Skarg casually stomps the head of the unconscious female. "How much money?" 42 "One hundred and fifty credits, plus any cash you find on the way." 43 "Are you going to that town just south of here?" 44 "That's the one." 45 "Then there's probably something I should tell you..." A thundering roar echoes through the desert, followed by the dying shriek of a Sklasher. 46 Arrikk is a little startled by the sound. "Go... go on..." 47 "That town's been destroyed. First off, there was this weird guy, a Zyrothan. Then there were these shiny things all over the place, with little bits of glass in 'em. And then creatures started coming through. Me and my gang barely made it out alive." 48 "Sounds pretty grekked-up. Creatures?" 49 "Yeah," says the Skarg enthusiastically. It is very late now; you are both tired. 50 "I presume exclusively big, nasty ones?" 51 "All kinds. I was only conerned with the big ugly ones, if ya know what I mean." 52 "That I do." Arrikk looks up at the sky. "What should we do for the night?" 53 The Skarg shrugs. You hear another person coming up to the cave... (Here's your chance Styro) 54 He has vanquished the cyghouls, matched the hateful Blood, and survived Vesania...twice. Well, or a couple halves, depending on how you look at it. Hi. Pakk's here. 55 Arrikk points his weapon at the Atrenid's chest. "Who the krag are you?" 56 The Skarg looks uncharacteristically thoughtful. "He looks tough. We should recruit him." 57 "Whoever you are, you're absolutely right." Pakk looks suspiciously at Arrikk. "Nice to meet you. I wouldn't try anything funny, by the way---I have a couple of missiles." 58 Arrikk grunts and reluctantly puts away his weapon. "Alright. Now what?" 59 ''The Skarg shrugs. "I don't know. I just want money." 60 "I'm not the one to be asking," Pakk says. "Steal it from someone." 61 "We know where the money will come from." 62 Category:Games